


litchenberg

by ameriboo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Scars, Short One Shot, it's a small moment between ash and misty, kanto, the kids are alright except that misty has been stressed since she was like 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriboo/pseuds/ameriboo
Summary: "As if a thunderstorm left him a map for safekeeping."





	litchenberg

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anything!
> 
> OKAY! i wrote this years ago but i'm trying to transfer some of my works from fanfiction. i've always liked this simple pokeshipping thing i wrote. basically it started off with me looking at pictures of lightning strike victims with litchenberg figures (google it) and was like "how is this not ash ketchum?"

> **"As if a thunderstorm left him a map for safekeeping."**

When it comes to lightning and thunder, Ash had no chance of resisting. It's almost expected of Pikachu to accidentally electrify him. It happens at times, like when Ash accidentally steps on his tail or sleeps in too late. That boy is always reckless, almost relentless. I've known them both since the beginning, it's natural for me to understand their partnership. But this time, it left a mark.

Dramatic redness branching runs down Ash's back. It was a bold pattern against tan skin. If anything, it looked pretty to me, a feathery, coral-like pattern rushing across the surface. It was Pikachu's high voltage Thunderbolt that did it this time. In an instant Ash was stuporous but after rushing him to the emergency room he was coherent and able to function as he did before. Both Brock and I were relieved immensely as the doctor explained the color of the figures will dull and fade in hopefully less than a month. Ash was in love with his "homemade tattoo" but I was in awe of how intricate it looked. As if a thunderstorm left him a map for safekeeping.

The aftermath of a lightning strike.

The night was almost here. Ash and I enjoy our time by hopping up and down Brock's bed while he picks up some snacks for movie night, leaving me stuck with healing Ash's marks. I squirm as I stick my hand in a pot of Vaseline. We do not give Brock enough credit.

"Hold still, " I warn him, settling myself to face his back. My heart pummeling against my chest.

He flinches as my hands apply goo on the affected skin. "Gentle!"

I grin as I write my favorite words on his back _gently._ Words like jettatura and killjoy. I take time to write out all our names-

Misty, Brock, Togepi, Pikachu, and Ash.

But there is nothing but a messy layer of Vaseline.

"I should tell my mom it's a tattoo," he states jokingly, petting Pikachu in his lap as Pikachu licks Ash's fingers with affection. "She'll probably faint and then burn my sticker collection."

"I wouldn't blame her," I wipe my fingers on his black t-shirt. He doesn't notice. Ash is busy reassuring Pikachu, trying to put him to rest. He has not left Ash's side since the incident. Ash was proud of Pikachu, that he was able to display such a powerful move. He reassured him that in the next battle they will be unstoppable as he brushed away the rodent's tiny tears.

"The little guy is still taking it bad?" I ask, lifting my head over Ash's shoulder to see yellow fur cuddling against his lap. "It was an accident. Poor thing probably thought you finally croaked."

"Come on," he chuckles, placing Pikachu on a pillow, turning over to give me a condescending smile. "If your cooking hasn't killed me yet then nothing will-OW! Don't pinch, I'm the victim!"

I lift my hand again, pinching his thigh in return.

"O-ow! Recall the claws!"

He arches over and pinches my arm, then my legs. "E-ew! Ash, don't touch me you haven't washed your hands since last Friday!”

I fall off the bed dramatically, my back hitting the brightly colored carpet with a small thud. Ash's laughter is cut short by my bright red high-top sneaker thrown to his ugly mug.

"Gotcha."

He grumbles, throwing the pillow at my stomach. I grab it quickly and put it to good use, placing it behind my head, hoping some random hotel bugs don't creep on me during my vulnerable state.

Before I say another word, Ash leaps over to the corner of the bed. Placing his face at the edge, he looks right at me calmly, his arms folded underneath his chin.

We stay in silence; I count the number of shapes and face I spot in the popcorn ceiling. About three goldeens, four witches, and several dittos. Lots of dittos.

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

He drums his fingers along his skin. "Even high voltage can't stop me. Imagine if this is the beginning of immortality, Misty. Ha, maybe Pikachu gave me superpowers! To run really fast or shot bolts from my eyes like a legendary! A weird immunity! I'll leave everyone in my dust. That sounds pretty cool, right?"

_I'll leave everyone._

I sit up and stare at him. His lopsided grin bleeding copious amounts of boyish cheer that makes my gut squeeze into knots. It's sad how this kid can affect someone so deeply and never know. Suddenly, I find myself digging my fingers into the cheap carpet, hoping that Ash Ketchum would be wrong once more.

"It sounds like you're delusional." But he wasn't completely wrong.

Like a thunderstorm, Ash Ketchum was a force of nature.

**Author's Note:**

> misty & ash being the 10 year old best friends they are will always be one of my fave things from the original series


End file.
